Puddleshine
|pastaffie=Darktail's Group, The Kin, SkyClan |namest=Kit: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: Rogue: |namesl=Puddlekit Puddlepaw Puddleshine Puddleshine |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: Sister: Half-Sibling: Foster Sister: |familyl=Pinenose Spikefur Birchbark, Slatefur Lioneye Unnamed kit Violetshine |mentor=Leafpool, Yellowfang (unofficially) |position1 = Medicine Cat |precededby1 = Leafpool |succeededby1 =None |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night Tigerheart's Shadow }} Puddleshine is a brown tom with white splotches and light blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Puddlekit is mentioned by Crowfrost when Rowanstar and Leafpool debate on the new medicine cat. Crowfrost says he's a tom, and hasn't been an apprenticed yet, which makes Leafpool stare at him in shock. Rowanstar sharply tells Leafpool that Puddlekit will be made an apprentice any day, along with his sibilings. Leafpool presses them, asking questions before Rowanstar, his gaze hard, states that he decided Puddlekit is the one and that ShadowClan needs a medicine cat. :Later that night, Violetkit watches Pinenose's kits sleep, and she sees Puddlekit with his head lolling. Then Pinenose calls out in alarm, waking up Violetkit, as the queen orders Puddlekit to go fetch Leafpool, since one of the other queens, Grassheart, is kitting. Violetkit watches as Puddlekit darts from the den, to be followed by Birchkit and Lionkit. Leafpool tells Violetkit she already sent Puddlekit to go fetch some moss, in which Pinenose bristles and states he's not an apprentice yet. Leafpool retorts, saying he will be soon, and the quicker he starts training, the better. :When Alderpaw comes to ShadowClan with his Clanmates and makes his way over to the medicine den, he sees Leafpool crouched beside Puddlepaw, telling him the different herb names and what their uses are. Alderpaw is a bit surprised by the basic facts Leafpool's teaching him, before she gets up and greets him warmly. Alderpaw glances at Puddlepaw and thinks he wants some words alone with Leafpool without him hearing. Puddlepaw is assigned to split the pile of herbs Leafpool has gathered, to which he stares at the heap in response. Leafpool and Alderpaw discuss Puddlepaw outside the den, with Leafpool saying the young tom's a quick learner, but can't tell the difference from a weed and a herb half the time. Alderpaw states that she's been training him for half a moon. Leafpool responds to him, saying that he has no visions, and that he most likely wasn't cut out to be a medicine cat. She even admits that he said he wanted to be a warrior like his siblings. Leafpool frets, stating that StarClan has given ThunderClan three medicine cats, while ShadowClan only has Puddlepaw. :When time comes for the medicine cat meeting, Alderpaw asks Jayfeather if they should wait for Leafpool and Puddlepaw. Jayfeather answers him, saying they're already there. He also asks his apprentice if he can smell their scent. As they meet up with the other medicine cats, Mothwing calls out to them, wondering how Puddlepaw's doing. Leafpool and Alderpaw chat for a bit as they reach the Moonpool, before Leafpool glances at Puddlepaw. After Kestrelflight shows up with the WindClan cats, Sedgewhisker and Gorsetail, Jayfeather rests his blind gaze on Puddlepaw, saying dismissively on how long his talents will be wasted on ShadowClan. Puddlepaw's eyes spark with anxiety as he replies saying he appreciates everything Leafpool taught him and that he's learning as fast as he can. Alderpaw feels a surge of pity for the young tom, for in another moon he would be expected to care for every cat in his Clan. :Before the medicine cats split up, Jayfeather tests Puddlepaw on what he knows about herbs, and the young tom begins to list them. Alderpaw walks over to Leafpool and asks her if she hopes StarClan made the right choice in Puddlepaw. Leafpool answers Alderpaw and says Puddlepaw's going to make a fine medicine cat because of his sympathy and ability to learn quickly. She then calls Puddlepaw to leave, who Jayfeather was questioning on how to treat an infected claw. Looking relieved, he departs with Leafpool. :Later on, Violetkit sees Puddlepaw rolling herbs into bundles with Leafpool. Rain then appears with Raven and Flame, and Leafpool protectively moves closer to Puddlepaw. Soon after, at the next Gathering, Puddlepaw arrives behind a worried Leafpool with his tail down. :Once Violetpaw is accepted back into ShadowClan, she helps Puddleshine gather herbs in her spare time. She notes that she likes helping him because of his friendly attitude. Puddleshine walks out of the medicine den, worried. Violetpaw asks what's bothering him and about Oakfur and Wasptail, who are sick inside the medicine den with an unknown illness. He paces and begins to panic, naming every herb he's used but how none them are working. In response, Violetpaw suggests he talks to Rowanstar, guilty that it was the best advice she had. Grateful, Puddleshine calls for the leader and explains the situation. Rowanstar retorts that he wouldn't know how to treat them as he isn't a medicine cat, so Violetpaw and Puddleshine believe that they should ask Leafpool for help. Angered by the idea, Rowanstar growls that they had only needed Leafpool before because they had no other option, tells him to try other herbs, and returns to his den. Violetpaw offers to fetch Leafpool herself, to which Puddleshine declines and wanders off, thinking of different herb mixes to try. Staring after him, Violetpaw notes that tomorrow she'll ask Dawnpelt to spend the day gathering herbs. :The next day, Dawnpelt agrees to Violetpaw's idea, so they gather bundles of herbs that Puddleshine showed to them. When they return, they find out Rowanstar has caught the mysterious disease, and Crowfrost orders Violetpaw fetch Puddleshine. The apprentice finds him sleeping next to a pile of herbs, and he wakes up, mumbling that he was only napping. For a moment, she believes he is sick too, but he scrambles to his paws and assures her that he's just tired. Violetpaw tries to explain that Rowanstar is sick, but he is spacing out seems as if he can't hear her. Once more, she asks if he's okay and he says he's fine, then eagerly pushes past her. Wondering why he was acting so strangely, Violetpaw follows him. :Puddleshine excitedly explains to Crowfrost that StarClan has finally shared a dream with him, and that Runningnose told him the sickness is called yellowcough and its cure is called lungwort. He further explains that it grows on the moor, and how Runningnose showed him what it looked like. Then, Puddleshine tells Dawnpelt to give Rowanstar tansy and is about to leave, but Crowfrost calls him back, saying he's needed to treat the sick cats. Puddleshine reminds him that he's the only one who knows what lungwort looks like, so hesitantly, Crowfrost allows him to leave, telling Tigerheart, Scorchfur, and Violetpaw to go with him. He insists that they hurry, and not waste time. Puddleshine takes the lead, nimbly jumping over gashes with ease. When they spot Twigpaw and Dovewing on patrol, Puddleshine suggests that they warn them about the disease, as it might spread. He talks to Dovewing, telling her to warn Leafpool about it, Dovewing thanks him. He starts heading towards the WindClan border. When he reaches the border, he scans the area, searching for lungwort. :A patrol of WindClan cats then appears, and Violetpaw asks Tigerheart if they'll understand why they came. Puddleshine says that they would, and eagerly approaches the patrol, but hesitates after noticing the hostility in their eyes. He glances at Tigerheart, who reassures him and steps forward, explaining their presence to Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Leaftail. Crowfeather spitefully announces that he'll take them to Onestar, but Puddleshine seemingly doesn't notice the menace behind his words. Excited that they'll be going to the WindClan camp, Puddleshine says that he needs to speak with Kestrelflight. Crowfeather responds with amusement that he doubts they'll do any talking and leads them to the camp. :Upon reaching the WindClan camp, Onestar is furious that they brought Violetpaw, but Tigerheart convinces him to let them hear what they have to say. Tigerheart glances at Puddleshine to explain, but he is frozen with fear, so Tigerheart explains for him. Onestar hisses that he doesn't care about what StarClan said and that no ShadowClan cats are allowed on WindClan territory. At that, Kestrelflight tries to reason with him, saying that Puddleshine should be able to gather herbs on their land because that's what the Clans have always allowed. Despite these efforts, Onestar orders them to leave, and the patrol sprints out of WindClan's territory. :At the Gathering after the ordeal, Onestar accuses Puddleshine and the other cats who were on the patrol of invading WindClan. ShadowClan arrives late, and Puddleshine sits next to Mothwing and Willowshine. Crowfrost, who is speaking for Rowanstar, announces that StarClan shared a dream with Puddleshine and showed him the herb necessary to cure the sickness infecting their Clan. Immediately, Willowshine exclaims that he's now truly a medicine cat and Alderpaw murmurs that as ShadowClan's only medicine cat, it's better for him to be able to speak with StarClan. Mothwing asks Puddleshine to describe lungwort, then asks Onestar if she could collect it for him, but he barks that he won't allow it if the herb is for ShadowClan. Kestrelflight whispers an apology in Puddleshine's ear and leaves with the rest of his Clan before the latter can reply. : Shattered Sky :He is mentioned by Violetpaw when she tells Needletail she's going to bring a mouse to him, and adds about how hard he's been working, especially looking after the injured cats, and how she's sure he hasn't had time to eat. He fixes the mouse with a hungry gaze when Violetpaw drops it at his paws, and thanks her, meowing how his belly thinks his throat's been clawed out, before eating the mouse up quickly. He then asks Violetpaw if she could chew up some coltsfoot and give it to Darktail, as it should help with his breathing. She finishes her task, and he comments that its fine, and says they should give it to Darktail now. :Rain enters the den, and after the two rogues talk for some time, Puddleshine announces he's ought to check on the other injured warriors, and then hesitates, saying he doesn't want to leave Darktail alone. Rain tells him not to worry, as he'll stay with Darktail, and Puddleshine thanks the rogue, gathering some herbs and hurrying off. : Darkest Night :Puddleshine is seen at the Gathering, sitting with Mothwing, Willowshine, and Kestrelflight. :Later, when the Clans are arguing about how ShadowClan lost many cats, Puddleshine states that Birchbark and Lioneye were planning to leave Darktail’s camp, and that he hasn’t seen them since. :A few days after the Gathering, Finpaw has his tail stuck under a tree, and is going into shock. Twigpaw tells Dewpaw to go back to camp, and Twigpaw will go to ShadowClan to fetch Puddleshine. :When Twigpaw reaches the ShadowClan camp, Puddleshine pokes his head out of the medicine den, asking what's wrong and if Tinycloud had had her kits yet. Twigpaw gasps out that it's Finpaw, and Puddleshine hurries toward her. Twigpaw explains how Finpaw's tail was trapped underneath a tree branch. Puddleshine tells her to wait, and then gathers herbs from his den. Then Twigpaw and Puddleshine run back to Finpaw, where Hawkwing, Sandynose, Fallowfern, Rabbitleap, Macgyver, and Blossomheart are trying to get Finpaw out. Trivia Interesting Facts *Puddleshine was picked to become a medicine cat despite wanting to be a warrior, nor did he recieve a sign from StarClan to become a medicine cat. *Puddleshine only trained for two moons before recieving his name, which is much shorter than a usual medicine cat apprenticeship. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Pinenose: Father: :Spikefur: Brothers: :Birchbark: :Slatefur: Sister: :Lioneye: Half-Sibling: :Unnamed kit: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Puddleshineru:Лужесветpl:Kałużowy Błysk Category:Males Category:Medicine cats Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats